Last Goodbyes Series
by perelleth
Summary: Drabbles.In M.E.,during the First and Second Ages, many goodbyes were said, intended, due or forsaken. Chp 16, The Gift of Men, from Eärendil's POV...
1. Under the Starlight

Disclaimer: Characters and situations belong to Prof. Tolkien.

Reviews appreciated.

Big thanks to Vana Tuivana and her spotting eye!

**Under the Starlightº **

"_When I stayed behind, Ulmo showed me many things to come, happy and sad a__like. But he never showed me the joy and grieving of fatherhood…"_

The planer moved steadily across the wooden surface.

"_He's been but a small wave in the tides of my long years. And yet, it seems my __life has sense only because of the joy he brought to me..."_

The planer stopped abruptly.

"_Marry Celebrían, Elrond, and father her children. Nothing on Arda is more __important than that!"_

They sat in silence, remembering the radiance of a star that had briefly shone upon their lives.

(word count 100) Nov. 2004

_º Gil-galad: Starlight, (HoME vol 11) Star of Radiance (Silm)_

_A/N: Cause Sometimes it is difficult to stop saying goodbye_


	2. Upon the Hills of Hithlum

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's not mine

Reviews appreciated

**Upon the Hills of Hithlum **

"_It pains me to leave you thus, my lord…"_

"_It would hurt me more to know that you two were not safe. It is better this way"_

She knows how his tender heart aches, and how ghosts at Barad Eithel will disturb him more than he would ever care to admit.

The moment has come, and the High King kisses his wife's hand, not trusting his voice. Everything has been said before, and words are not needed when hearts are bleeding.

So now Fingon stands still and silent, watching, as two more pieces of his heart disappear from his life.

(Word count: 100 ) Nov. 2004

_A/N: Cause sometimes we know it's forever, but we refuse to let show…_


	3. With the eyes of a child

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

"**WITH THE EYES OF A CHILD" **

"_So be it. Not before falling shall the child learn to rise and stand." _

Finrod stared at his father in disbelief.

"_Lord of my House in Exile I name you, and yours shall be the duty of protecting my people. Do not fail me in this"_

Frozen by stern words, Finrod felt stripped of his youthful innocence, choked on the feeling of bereavement.

"_Your path is yours to choose; May Námo be gentle to you when you reach the bitter end, yonyaº"_

Thus Finarfin left, and not a glance he spared for his fairest son, who was a child anymore.

(Word Count 100). Nov. 2004

ºquenya for "my son"

_A/N Cause unexpected goodbyes hurt deeper_


	4. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

**BROTHERLY LOVE**

"_My Lord and Father, I'm sending you the last remnants of my cellars before __finally leaving Nevrast:_

_The carved kegs treasure an exquisite "Late Harvest" from the sunniest __slopes of Mount Taras, which should please you greatly._

_The fifty great barrels contain the customary strong red wine, so adequate for __Hithlum's untamed climate and palates._

_You may want to keep the unmarked casks from my brother's yearly revelries __in Dorthonion; that spirit comes from my own private vineyard._

_With love, _

_Turgon, King of Gondolin_"

Fingon's eyebrows attempted escape: _"He named his city "**Gondolin"**? Where __was he when Mandos spoke doom?"_

A/N: _" And great shall be the fall of Gondolin" LT, Chp. VII_


	5. Five Finwions meet

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

**FIVE FINWIONS MEET IN THE HIGHLANDS OF DORTHONION, WINTER, FIRST AGE 455, TO SETTLE A YEARLY CONTEST.º**

_"I broke into the King's cellars, surely it counts as an offence?"_

_"Only if Uncle got to know, Fingon"_

_"Oh!"_

_"So, Orodreth?"_

_"Yet unable to produce an heir, I fear"_

_"Angrod?"_

_"Greeted Cirdan's ambassador in Quenya…"_

_"Oh, brother! Aegnor?"_

A sad gaze meets a compassionate one:

_"I lost my bow. In a wager. Against an elleth"_

_"Shameful!"_

_"Piteous!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"Winsome!"_

_"Says who? It's been years since you last did something truly embarrassing, Finrod!"_

_"Well, having us all expelled from Doriath gave me quite a lead, I think…"_

_"You win, Aegnor, you bring the wine! Same place, next year!"_

Word count: 100 words

_A/N: 'Cause the saddest of goodbyes is the one you never get to say…._

_ºIn winter FA 455, the first assault of the Dagor Bragollach swept away Ard-Galen __and part of __Dorthonion. Angrod and Aegnor died then. (Silm, Chp 18)_


	6. We'll meet again

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated

"**WE'LL MEET AGAIN."**

_(…)" He did on his silver arms, and took his white helm, and his sword Ringil, and his blue shield set with a star of crystal". º_

Memories flooded his mind: jet hair glistening in Telperion's trembling light, her soft kisses and tender whispers, "_I love you_", his father and his brothers, the loved ones that were lost…

Rochallor neighed, sensing his master's mood. _"Tonight we ride, my friend, _" the High King said grimly, patting his charger's neck.

Behind the stall door, grey eyes followed him worriedly.

Fingolfin knelt with a sad smile: _"We'll meet again Ereinion, we'll meet again"_

(Word count 100 ) Dec 2004

_A/N: Cause sometimes parting words will haunt us forever_

_ºThe Grey Annals, 456 F.A. HoME vol 11_

Thanks to those who reviewed.! (both of you), Hope you enjoy this one too


	7. Father and Sons

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's not mine!

Reviews appreciated

**FATHER AND SONS**

"_I cannot desert him now; you'll do well, Nolofinwë, you are wise and sensible."_

"_But Atar, it's your people you're deserting!"_

"_Do not blame me! It's to my son's side that my duty calls me now!" _

He sat alone beside the throne and wept, for all the love that had been wasted while he struggled to please his father and half-brother.

It was thus that Nolofinwë learnt how Melko's lies had a way of their own to become true.

For even if he was the one staying in Tirion, Fëanáro had finally succeeded in dislodging him from their Atar's heart

Word count: 100, Dec 2004

_A/N: Cause it's painful, when goodbyes come against one's will _


	8. Under the Mallorn tree

Disclaimer: Still Tolkien's… not mine

Reviews appreciated... in spite of awful limerick...

**UNDER THE MALLORN TREE **

**(At the End of the Third Age, Remembering Doriath)**

"_Cirdan's ships or Varda's stars,_

_Mighty blades of molten sparks,_

_Beleg's bow or Mablung's sword,_

_Or the jewels in Thingol's hoard,_

_Our ladies' beauty all surpass"_

"_I'd regret to learn this war has blunted your poetic abilities…"_

Celeborn turned haunted eyes to his wife: _"It's not mine, my lady. It was Daeron's parting gift, actually, although I suspect we were too drunk then to notice.__"_

They'd been carefree and happy that night. Shortly after, Daeron had discovered Lúthien in the company of a mortal, and change had abruptly entered Doriath.

He still remembered that song.

He still missed his friend.

Word Count: 100; Jan 2005

_A/N: Cause the pain shall stalk you while you remember the words…_


	9. Reckoning, Take 1

Disclaimer: They'reTolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated.

**RECKONING (Take 1)**

_"Pity you begged, and pity you were sent, son of Nolofinwë. Never, ever let anyone make you doubt that"º_

Thorondor's words were on Fingon's mind again, as the dark fumes above Thangorodrim shadowed the High King's stout heart.

"_Was it truly pity? For whom?" _

Mandos' Doom weighed heavily on his mind. But he was the Valiant, he would pursue what he deemed rightful and would not be deterred.

With a heavy sigh he resolutely dragged his eyes from the south, the havens, to the north, his fate.

A powerful trumpet filled the air. Fingon's heart swelled. _"Utúlie'n aurë,"_ he thought.

Word Count: 100. Dec 2004

A/N: Cause sometimes we hope against hope it's not a Last Goodbye 

_º Thorondor's words are my very own, very personal, wholly AU, invention._


	10. Reckoning, Take 2

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated.

**RECKONING (Take 2) **

They watch each other for a while. Finally, the elf looks away. He's standing tall before a fiery pit, a powerful light surging from his clenched fist.

His only.

"_Pity, he begged!" _º

This one's once beautiful voice is now hoarse and broken.

"_And then he sent **you!**"_

This Firstborn seems beyond rage, a deep grief marring his fair features.

"_Why? So I could sink even lower and drag him along? If that's Manwë's pity, why should I fear Námo's reckoning? Let his Doom be! "_

"_May you find your peace, Nelyafinwë Fëanorion."_ With a sad bow, Thorondor flies away.

Word count: 100; Dec 2004

_A/N: Cause sometimes leaving is as painful as remaining._

_º "O King to whom all birds are dear, speed now this feathered shaft, and recall some** pity** for the Noldor in their need!" (Silm, ch.13)"_


	11. In the forests of Neldoreth

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

**Warning:** Author's note almost longer than Drabble….

Reviews appreciated.

**IN THE FORESTS OF NELDORETH…**

"_The ties that bound me here are loose, I no longer remember the lands of my youth… where shall I dwell now, under the sun and the moon? My path is lost, I cannot see the stars!"_

"_Hearken the voice that calls you home, Lómelinde, do not linger in these darkened woods…soon the shadow shall fall upon us, nothing shall remain of the blessed forests of Neldoreth"_

"_Where shall you go, Kementárion?_

"_I'll guide my people east, across the mountains. The trees will remember the beauty of Lúthien and the sound of your voice. Not all shall be lost, Lómelinde"_

Word count: 100; Jan 2005

_A/N: And it hurts so bad to be forced to leave while you're not ready._

A/A/_N: _I've devised pet names for these two characters, which I hope are quite recognizable: It only made sense to me that these two ancient beings might have met long ago and might have kind of pet names between them. It also made the Drabble a bit less… obvious?

Lómelinde means "nightingale" and in the _Silm _we are told that Melian sang even more beautifully than these birds.

Kementárion means "Son of Yavanna (Kementári), referring to the Tree Shepherds, and in this case, to Treebeard himself...


	12. Under the trees of Eryn Lasgalen

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

**A/N **As you can guess from the heading, this one is set at the end of Third Age.. but.. it hit me and I could not refuse.

Reviews appreciated. (Truly are, read below...)

Thanks to those who review. I hope you're enjoying reading almost as much as I am enjoying writing them.

**UNDER THE TREES OF ERYN LASGALEN**

He had expected to find him there, watching the stars.

He knew that look in his son's eyes, the unbearable sea longing that no elf could hope to defeat.

"_How is it_," he wondered bitterly, "_that in exchange for every victory I must lose a part of my heart?"_

"_He'll be better there, closer to the sea," _he had lied to himself. Not even among the trees had he been able to find comfort:_ "Let him go,"_ they seemed to whisper, or was it _"one day you, too, shall go_?"

Thranduil sighed; then spoke:

"_You may go to Ithilien"_

_Word Count: 100; Jan 2005_

_A/N: Cause sometimes you've said goodbye long before actually leaving_


	13. East and West, Take 1

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated.

**EAST AND WEST, TAKE 1**

"_Will you sail East or West, King Gil-galad?"_

"_East, my lord. There's much to do to help those who would stay…"_

"_You're king of a dwindling people, Gil-galad, why don't you come to Aman? You'd surely be welcome there…"_

"_Were I to choose my pleasure over my duty, I'd still remain in Middle Earth, Lord Eonwë, this is my homeland..."_

"_Others have been known to forsake the lands of their birth."_

"_And still there'd be duty, " _the King smiled slyly

The Maia chuckled fondly_." Ai, Ereinion, you so much resemble your father! Good wind, then!"_

"_Good wind, my lord."_

Word count. 100; Jan 2005

_**A/N** Cause it is easy to say goodbye to a place you never belonged to_


	14. East and West, Take 2

**Disclaimer: **They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated.

**EAST AND WEST, TAKE 2**

"_Will you sail East or West, brother?"_

"_You heard the King; we leave tomorrow."_

"_Mmm… I don't think I'd be able to stay here, knowing you'd be gone in some years…"_

"_And I couldn't leave Arda knowing you'd remain for years unnumbered… that's exactly why we chose the way we did, brother! "_

"_We were never able to agree on anything, were we? "_

"_Well... I rather suspect you enjoyed opposing me all the time!"_

Both men laughed, playing with memories of a not so distant childhood. At dawn, they embraced, sad but determined.

"_Good wind, Elrond."_

"_Good wind, Elros."_

Word count: 100; Jan 2005.

**A/N**: _Cause sometimes you won't realize the extent of it all until some time has passed._


	15. Beyond the Circles of the world, Take 1

Disclaimer: They're Tolkien's, not mine

Reviews appreciated.

**BEYOND THE CIRCLES OF THE WORLD, TAKE 1**

A bright morning dawns upon the blessed island of Elennaº. The wind blows gently from the west, dispelling the last threads of clouds.

The old man sighs. _"Avallónë must be a sight today, from the high seat in Meneltarma." _

He bows his head in a thankful prayer to the Lord of Winds.

He has neither regrets, nor cares, nor failed hopes. His life's been plentiful and long, and now he's ready to accept the Gift of Men.

And yet, he awaits something.

A bright star blazes across the summer sky. The old man smiles. _"Namarië, Atar." _

Thus passes Tar-Minyatur.

* * *

ºElenna: Quenya name of Númenor, 'Starwards', from the guidance of the Edain by Eärendil on their voyage to Númenor at the beginning of the Second Age" _(Silm, index of names)_

Word count: 100. Feb.2005

_A/N: Cause, as Gandalf says, "not all tears are an evil" (ROTK, The Grey Havens)_


	16. Beyond the Circles of the World, Take 2

**Disclaimer:** They're Tolkien's, not mine.

Reviews appreciated.

This one's for Ellfine, faithful reader and reviewer of these drabbles, because she guessed indeed.

**BEYOND THE CIRCLES OF THE WORLD. TAKE 2**

It is seldom that I stray from my appointed course, but when the sea birds brought the tidings to Elwing, we sailed in haste towards the Land of Giftº

Strange fate, the Gift of Men! Long I've coursed Manwë's waves and seen not a trace of their abode. Where that Last Haven lies remains a mystery to me.

Let the light that once tore us apart brighten now your way, my son. Close your eyes and let me hold you. One day we'll come to you, beyond the circles of the world, to Arda Unmarred. Until then, Namárië, my son.

_A/N Cause sometimes words are not needed._

Word Count: 100 Feb 2005

º Andor: The Land of Gift, Numenor (Silm, index of names)


End file.
